newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Fae
The Fae or Faeries are creatures of magic and the forest. They have either acquiesced to the or been so thoroughly defeated and dispersed that the Empire no longer makes any concentrated effort to persecute them. Occasionally, faeries are found inside the Empire and the orcs torture them when they are found. The makes a good attempt to harbor and shelter these fae. Some claim that the Queen of the still rules free of the Empire, somewhere beyond . Seelie and Unseelie The Fae divide themselves into two major groups, the Seelie and the Unseelie. The Seelie look like humans from a distance, though they are sometimes unnaturally beautiful. The Unseelie do not. Seelie and Unseelie are classified solely on appearance. Seelie can be cruel and vicious and Unseelie can be kind and generous. Unseelie Fae are not treated differently than Seelie Fae. Known Seelie Fae Types * s - Highly attractive oracles of death and destruction * s - Shy and retiring tree dwellers * s - Humans who can take various beast forms * s - Surly, short, and lucky (drunken or lusty) * s - Supernaturally beautiful and charismatic people * s - extremely skinny people who get blown around by strong winds Known Unseelie Fae Types * s - Talking cats that can leech life energy * s - People with wings for arms and supernatural charisma and speaking voices * es - Rambunctious human-horse hybrids * s - Rambunctious and musical people with goat horns and goat legs * s - Talking dogs with a terrifying howl * s - Tiny winged humans Around 2% of the Fae population, or 3000 people, do not fit into one of these types. Criborgs, dynfarches, dyngaffers, gilliedews, and leanshees each have a separate sub-species known as sirens, centaurs, satyrs, dryads, and nymphs, respectively. They are descendants of immigrants into the Fae Court and are much more focused on protecting forests than the Fae population in general. Common Traits of the Fae Mana Dependency Fae universally have a dependency on mana that has strange effects in areas of higher, lower, or aspected mana: ;Faerie Mana Dependency points :The fae are very much in tune with local mana levels and when those levels are out of balance, it can have significant consequences for them. In areas of normal mana, Fae are generally normal, or as normal as they get. In areas where the mana level is higher or lower than normal, they must make a HT roll after one minute. On a success, they don't need to roll again for 1 minute plus another minute per MoS but take a cumulative -1 penalty on future rolls; on a failure they suffer the following for MoF minutes: :Very High Mana: Hallucinations (B429); failure by 5 or more (or any critical failure) causes a Daze (B428) until the fae is shaken out of it, at which point they start Hallucinating if still in an area of very high mana. Some fae seek out Very High Mana areas just to enjoy this effect! :High Mana: Euphoria (B428); failure by 5 or more (or any critical failure) causes Hallucinations as if in an area of Very High Mana. A fae tavern in a high mana area is a popular place indeed! :Low Mana: Fae in lower mana areas get very tired very quickly. Once they fail the HT roll, a fae in a low mana area becomes Drowsy (B428) and must make a Will roll immediately to avoid falling asleep; even they succeed (or if awakened by a friend, which takes little effort), they have -2 to DX, IQ, and self-control rolls and must remain active or risk falling asleep again. If they fail the HT roll by 5 or more (or on any critical failure), they skip the Will roll and fall asleep immediately! :Twisted Mana: Fae in twisted mana areas are grouchy and temperamental. On a failure of the HT roll, they suffer Bad Temper (9 or less to resist). The Fae tend to avoid each other when weather causes the Fae Court to have twisted mana. :No Mana: A faerie in a No Mana zone is in serious trouble; if they fail the HT roll, they immediately suffer a series of Retching spells (B429), losing 1 FP at end of each minute. :Areas of aspected mana may have different effects: a crypt that is High Mana (Necromancy Only) might cause Moderate Pain instead of Euphoria, while a sacred site of powerful Healing magic might have beneficial effects or cause Ecstasy instead of Hallucinations. Forest Adaption Fae are creatures of the forest, and Terrain Adaptation (Forest) is a common but not universal trait in Fae racial templates. As this is a magical effect, Fae can have Terrain Adaption (Forest) even if it makes little sense, as is the case for Centaurs. Faerie Indomitable Several species of Fae are known for their supernatural charisma and beauty, but they do not generally rule the Fae. This is because of Faerie Indomitable is nearly universal among the Fae aristocracy. ;Faerie Indomitable points This is Indomitable (Cosmic: Defensive +50%). Even creatures with the appropriate Empathy cannot use Influence skills on you.